wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Bloodstained and the Prejudiced
Warning: This story contains some suicidal and murderous themes. You have been warned. Note: Please don't edit anything other than spelling mistakes Another note: This story'll be written in third person and in first to give it a weird effect. (WIP) Cast, Setting and Time Cast: Bluemoon, a slightly mad SeaWing-NightWing hybrid Juniper, a very psychotic RainWing Hawthorn and Cresentmoon, two completely crazy and unstable NightWIng twins Landslide, a relatively stable MudWing Spitfire, a HiveWing-SkyWing hybrid who has some psychotic traits Azure, a SilkWing Cactus, a very paranoid and jumpy SandWing Glitter, an aggressive IceWing-LeafWing Setting: On the Talonprint Islands, a collection of large and small islands in between Pantala and Pyrrhia. The main setting in the Islands is Talonprint Island's School for Rehabilitation. Time: After Pyrrhia and Pantala are at peace with each other and know about each other and... stuff. I'm too lazy to give more information. Chapter One: Welcome to Talonprint Island's Prison. Enjoy Your Stay. I remember the feel of my claws digging into sand, and the tide sweeping up towards my talons, then carrying the blood away as it draws back, as if retreating. I remember watching the icy green surface being tinted with red, before the only signs of my self-inflicted pain get swallowed by a wave crashing over it, hiding it from sight. I remember the feel of the wind on my face, the blissful air carrying the small grains of sand off my dark blue scales. Although I thought the wind was created by nature, not by the hidden RainWing that tackled me to the ground. I remember the stupid RainWing gesturing to the bush and a few other dragons came out. All of them lazy RainWings who destroyed my peace of mind. Sure, I had snapped the flimsy necks of some dragonets, but that had been years ago. I had taught myself what sanity is, although these stupid, stupid dragons stripped some of mine away. Really, all I needed was myself. Them taking me to a collection of islands really didn't help. The dragons there told me it was a school, and that I'd love it there. In my eyes, I saw it as another prison I had to escape from, a prison that hid all its murderous depths behind fake smiles. I saw it as a rehabilitation prison for dragons like myself who already rehabilitated themselves perfectly fine. Introducing me to the area was worse than torture. I'd know first hand - I tortured myself daily once I regained my sanity. The RainWings took me to a small NightWing with small silver scales beside her eyes, and I have to admit I imagined real tears coming from her eyes after I ripped her wings out. I thought about this for a while until she told me she was a mindreader. That liar introduced herself as Moonwatcher, the dragon who thought of the idea of the prison. She seemed so happy and thought Talonprint Island's School for Rehabilitation was the perfect idea. Obviously, I immediately hated her. Who wouldn't? She told me there was an animus-made barrier around the islands, and that dragons with bronze bracelets couldn't go through it without being teleported back to their room. She then snapped one around my wrist, with the word "Bluemoon" carved into it. My name. Moonwatcher then took me to the school, which was a giant network of dark, slimy tunnels under the earth. She shoved me into a room with some other dragons and locked the door. The cave I was in was giant, enough space for five Darkstalkers to stretch out completely. Yes, I had seen that giant animus, he was the one who made me go crazy. I snapped just by looking at him. Stalactites and stalagmites were in every corner, some with torches in them. I noticed eight dragons in the cave. Not very formally, we all introduced ourselves to each other. We weren't exactly friends, but we all had three similarities: we all had issues, we all hated this prison and our worst enemy was Moonwatcher. There was a glittering white dragon with leaf-shaped wings that could make icicles grow out of nowhere. Apparently, Glitter was a LeafWing-IceWing that had mixed powers, so instead of breathing frostbreath and instead of having control over plants, he could make icicles grow out of nowhere. He had extreme anger issues. Then there was Hawthorn and Crescentmoon, two NightWing twins that were very unstable. I noticed that they had jagged scars running up their legs, identical. They both rolled around on the floor mostly, cackling uncontrollably and evilly. Juniper crouched in one corner, muttering to herself and letting her scales change into red and black. She sometimes spat venom at a stalagmite that had a carving: Moonwatcher's face. Spitfire, the SkyWing-HiveWing, mostly seemed normal. But she informed me that sometimes she had mood swings and became an almost completely different dragon. I thought she was quite grand with her blood-red scales and jet black dragonfly wings. Cactus mostly glanced at me, deeply concerned and worried. He muttered to himself and shredded the scroll on all the rules that he held in his talons. The SandWing didn't say much to anyone. Landslide seemed completely calm, although for some reason he broke off mid-conversation and looked around, asking who was there. I felt sorry for Azure, a SilkWing who was almost ready to go into her metamorphosis. Apparently she had snapped while mildly entering the trance, and then her transformation was somehow delayed by a few days. She informed me she would probably go into her metamorphosis in a few hours. I thought she was too young to be here, the rest of us were fifteen and sixteen. Then a SandWing with a golden earring opened the door and shoved a tray of dinner in. He introduced himself as Qibli and told us a bell would start playing when it was time to go to sleep. He said that the torches would go out and that we would be forced into bed by the bracelets if we didn't go to sleep immediately. Qibli then left, and we all studied the food. It was a cooked goat carcass, some raw fish and a bowl of fruit. I took some goat, like Hawthorn, Crescentmoon, Spitfire, Landslide and Cactus did. Glitter started eating the fish while Juniper and Azure shared the fruit. After a while of scoffing our dinner, a bell clanged. The others scuttled into their beds before the torches extinguished magically, but I stayed where I was. Why did I have to obey the rules? That was when my eyes felt like they were being gouged out, so I half walked and half flew into bed. It immediately stopped, and I curled up on the uncomfortable stone ledge. Well, ''I thought, ''I wonder when I'm - I mean, ''we're, gonna escape.'' Chapter Two: Falling Into The Void My sleep was filled with nightmares. Nightmares where I was creeping through the labyrinth of passages in the school, where Qibli and Moonwatcher popped up in corners and tackled me to the ground and then pulled my teeth and eyes out. I woke up to Spitfire's talons shaking me. She said it was the morning, and that Azure was in her metamorphosis. I rolled off the stone ledge and fell to the ground, then stood up and glanced around. The cave was lit by the torches once more. Sure enough, there was a dragon-sized cocoon made of pale silk, and we could all see the silowhette of Azure through the thin material. We saw her limp figure. "Wow..." I breathed, admiring the beauty of the silk. Qibli was standing next to the cocoon, prodding it with a fire poker. Instinctively, I leapt towards him and knocked the pole out of his talons. He was on the ground, and I picked up the poker and held it under his chin. "''Don't ''touch it!" I snarl, then he shoves the metal stick away so I land on the ground. Soon he's prodding ''my ''chin. "Don't fight me," he says, mocking me. I hiss, and I feel the sharp prongs dig further into my scales. The next event surprised me. Landslide barreled into Qibli, knocking him off his feet. Soon the MudWing is sitting on top of him, yanking Qibli's tail towards him. Landslide then bit hard into the SandWing's vunerable spot on his tail, making Qibli scream in pain. When Moonwatcher and some dragons I didn't recognise came in through the door, I jumped to my feet and leapt at them, ready to attack. I know it's one to ten in the battle I'm looking for, but I don't care. Then, it's seven to ten. The twins, Spitfire, Cactus, Juniper and Glitter join me. Landslide is still busy with Qibli, now clawing at his face.. We all attack the dragons, who are shielding Moonwatcher. There's three RainWings, two SeaWings, one IceWing, one HiveWing and two NightWings not including Moonwatcher. The seven of us leap towards those dragons, icicles poking through the ground like the stalagmites and spearing one of the RainWings. Unluckily, their scales only turn white for a second before they messily spit venom at me. ''Invunerability? ''I wonder, trying to dodge the drops of venom. One small bit lands on my tail and the pain is unbearable, even worse than the feeling the animus bedtime spell gave me. I hear sizzling, and then screaming that isn't my own. As my vision goes fuzzy, I see that one SeaWing, two RainWings, one IceWing and one NightWing are enveloped in fire and dark black venom. I also see Cactus spearing the third RainWing with his tail. Then I fall into the void, fall into the darkness, hide in the furthest crevice of my mind. My tail goes completely numb. All of my limbs turn heavy and unmovable, and like with my eyelids; no matter how hard I try I can't move them. Swirling colours dance in the darkness, dots of purple and green. They teasingly, slowly moved around, making my eyelids twitch angrily. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Tragedy)